An in memory database management system primarily relies on direct access semiconductor based memory for computer data storage. Prior databases use disk drive storage, which can be quite a bit slower than direct access main memory. Main memory databases are faster than disk-optimized databases since the internal optimization algorithms are simpler and execute fewer CPU instructions. Accessing data in memory reduces the I/O reading activity when querying the data which provides faster and more predictable performance than disk. In applications where response time is critical, main-memory databases are often used.
Traditional, approaches to deploy applications that run on top of or within a database such as an memory database management system, such as SAP Hana studio, are either delivered by an application provider, or completely modeled by the customer. If delivered by the application provider, the views in such applications cannot reflect the customer's individual configuration and are therefore just a template for the customer, requiring adjustment each time the template is updated or the database configuration changes. Since views should be consumable by standard programs as well as customer programs the layout (view names, field names, data types) as well as the semantics (how to populate the fields) have to be agreed on between the application provider and the customer. A high risk of invalidated view objects are possible when the application provider provides support packages that are installed, configurations changed, or the database management system is otherwise upgraded or modified.